wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
The RainWing Royal Challenge
The RainWings have developed a tradition of challenging their queen for the throne that does not result in death, unlike the other dragon tribes. This method requires the current queen to pick a contest; she and the challenger compete for the throne in other, smaller competitions. The winner becomes the queen. Queen Magnificent's Challenge After having returned from the Night Kingdom, Glory demanded that Queen Magnificent rescue the kidnapped RainWings. Yet, Magnificent refused on account of being much too lazy, (She wasn't bothered that "only" fourteen dragons were missing), and Glory challenged her for the throne, knowing that if she won she could muster an army and save the dying and captured RainWings from the NightWings. Glory also gave an important speech to her future subjects about the situation. Magnificent asked for a day to think about the events, presumably to think and get ready to cheat on each one. On the day of the challenge, Glory discovered that Queen Magnificent had already assembled a team of all the queens (Queen Exquisite, Queen Grandeur, Queen Dazzling, and Queen Fruit Bat) to compete in five competitions. She invited Glory to pick a team, perhaps thinking that Glory would select her friends, the Dragonets, to compete in contests which consist of the abilities of RainWings. Glory, who quickly realized Queen Magnificent's trick, outsmarted her and selected Kinkajou, Mangrove, Jambu, and Tamarin (not knowing that Tamarin was blind), only because Kinkajou had spoken of her minutes earlier. The Treetop Race Jambu and Queen Exquisite competed in the Treetop Race. During the first round, Exquisite was slightly ahead, but Jambu began to put more distance between himself and the trailing queen. However, during the last round, as Jambu neared the platform and Exquisite began to catch up, a sloth, presumably one of the Queens' many pets, threw a vine in Jambu's face, slowing him, strangling him, and throwing him just inside the ring of trees, disqualifying him automatically, although he wouldn't have won, seeing as Exquisite had touched the platform already. Glory accused Exquisite of cheating, but the queens denied it, Glory then realizes that the sloth could have been one of the other sloths she owns, because some of Glory's RainWing friends told her that Queen Exquisite had many pet sloths and could of easily planted one of her pets to help her win the race, and because Glory couldn't prove they cheated, the contest continued, ignoring the fact that rules had been violated. The Fruit Gathering Contest Mangrove, who collected fruits in remote areas with his partner, Orchid (until she went missing and was kidnapped by the NightWings for scientific purposes), was selected to compete against Queen Dazzling in the Fruit Gathering contest. Queen Magnificent had previously stashed nineteen fruits of different variety in preparation. Queen Dazzling had eaten three while "gathering", leaving her with sixteen, while Mangrove had collected seventeen varieties. Queen Magnificent, baffled, had let slip the words, "There were nineteen there when I-", then she stopped, realizing what she had said, but it was too late and Handsome, the old RainWing who was judging, had picked up on the fact that she had cheated. However, Queen Dazzling tried to avoid the conversation by saying Mangrove still won. The Camouflage Contest Glory, who did not think that she would do particularly well in any of the other RainWing contests, volunteered for the camouflage. Queen Magnificent disguised herself as a bunch of bananas hanging from a fruit stand. Glory watched the other RainWings, who had been playing these sorts of hide-and-seek games since they were dragonets, to get hints of where Queen Magnificent might be. The other competing queens were staring all too intently at a large tree, but all the other dragons were whispering to each other and looking towards the fruit shack. When Glory went there, she noticed that one part was sagging as if there was something heavy on top of it. She successfully found the queen. Glory needed a clever hiding spot, so she hid in the tree that the queens had been staring at before to throw Magnificent off track. Glory pressed against it and added a small fake blue tree frog to her back as a trick. When Queen Magnificent couldn't find her, she looked towards the other queens. They were as lost as she was. Glory started to think she might become queen. However, Queen Magnificent suddenly flew menacingly towards Sunny and Silver, Glory's pet sloth, scaring them. The sloth made a beeline for Glory's tree, and Magnificent found Glory twice as fast as Glory had found her. Handsome did not seem very impressed at all by this, and many RainWings were astonished that Magnificent would scare a sloth, but it was clear that Queen Magnificent had won. Both of them cheated in a way. The Flower Hunt Tamarin, a royal gardener, was a blind dragon. However, Kinkajou assured Glory that Tamarin would be able to find a flower through her amazing nose. During the flower hunt, Tamarin stood sniffing the air for a scent of the flower, while Queen Fruit Bat, her competitor, searched through bouquets of flowers to look for the right flower. As soon as Tamarin made a move, Magnificent hissed to catch Fruit Bat's attention, and Glory warned Tamarin to move fast or else lose the contest. Queen Fruit Bat rushed towards her. Tamarin found the flower, a rare, majestic cinnamon orchid in one of the bouquets littered around the treetop race platform, hidden inside the others, and Tamarin won the flower hunt as Magnificent and Fruit Bat howled with ultimate rage. The Venom Targeting Glory was reluctant to let Kinkajou take the venom challenge, especially because she'd heard Bromeliad's complaints about Kinkajou, but the little dragonet assured Glory that she would be able to take the challenge. Kinkajou failed miserably against Grandeur in distance, but both Kinkajou and Grandeur were able to easily hit the targets in the venom accuracy test. However, on the third and last target, just as Grandeur was about to shoot, a sloth (possibly Exquisite's) appeared and Kinkajou leaped forward to push it out of the way, endangering herself. Grandeur's venom hit three times on Kinkajou's wing, and Grandeur looked horrified as the venom ate at Kinkajou's wing. In a panic, Glory tested her venom against Grandeur's, finding that the two counteracted each other, and stopped the melting of Kinkajou. Grandeur, realizing that Glory was also of royal blood, forfeited, saying that Glory would definitely be a better queen than all the others. Glory then became the queen of RainWings. However, the challenge ended on a sour note when Clay reported that Starflight had gone missing, presumably to warn the NightWings of an impending flow of a RainWing army. (Queen Glory was not too happy about this.) Trivia * The RainWing Royal Challenge is the only known peaceful way for a queen to challenge the throne. * The current RainWing queen can choose any sort of challenge that she'd prefer. * Handsome stated that the challenger competed only against the current queen, usually, but Queen Magnificent, during her challenge, said that the other queens didn't want to be left out, so they got to compete, too. This was why Glory needed a team of her own. * RainWings don't seem to be that strict when judging a royal challenge. It possibly just could've been the fact that Handsome had most likely never been a judge before and didn't know how carefully he should set the rules in place. Gallery Book 3.jpg|Book 3 The Hidden Kingdom Typical RainWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A RainWing By Joy Ang (colored) RainTransparent.png|A RainWing By Joy Ang Cinnaminaa.png|Rare Cinnamon Orchid RainWing camouflage .jpg|Magnificent and Glory competing in the Camoflauge Contest. Venom.jpg|Grandeur and Kinkajou in Venom Targeting. Grandeur is best.jpg|Exquisite using her many sloths to cheat in the treetop race ExquisiteTemplate.png Category:RainWing History